Potongan Baru
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Max sangat merindukan kekasihnya dan ketika dia menghubungi Iago yang terjadi Iago tidak dapat menemuinya. Max dibuat merana. Iago/Max.


**Potongan Baru**

 **Iago dan Max**

 **El Cor de La Ciutat (The Heart of the City) belongs to TV3**

.

.

* * *

Max menguap, memandangi ponselnya sejak pelajaran berlangsung hingga pelajaran berakhir, membuat dia hampir dikeluarkan oleh gurunya. Beruntung Max dapat berkilah. Beni mengajarkan dirinya cara untuk berkilah jika kau ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang marah. Max dapat bernapas lega setelahnya tetapi tetap saja seseorang yang dia rindukan tidak menghubunginya sejak semalam. Padahal dirinya sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

Sebelum Max pergi ke kelas selanjutnya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kekasihnya. Berharap kekasihnya tidak dalam keadaan sibuk karena dia akan merasa tak enak hati menganggu kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja.

"Max, ada apa?" Tanya suara di seberang sana yang terdengar khawatir padanya, menyapa indera pendengaran Max.

"Iago, apa aku menganggumu?" Tanya Max dengan hati-hati sambil mengelus lehernya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang istirahat." Max bernapas lega karena Iago—kekasihnya dalam keadaan bebas dari pekerjaan.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini. Apa kau bisa ke rumah?" Max berharap pertanyaannya dijawab Iago dengan jawaban yang membuat hatinya senang,

"Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Iago tidak menjawabnya. Dia balas bertany, memastikan bahwa Max dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu saja. Bisa kita bertemu hari ini?" Max bertanya lagi pada Iago

"Hm, entahlah." Jawaban Iago membuat Max mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin aku bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini." Tambah Iago melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari Max.

"Ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan." Begitu jawaban yang diberikan Iago.

Sepertinya Iago tidak ingin Max bertanya lagi padanya. Padahal Max ingin bertanya lebih dari ini tetapi memang Iago ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku kalau kau tidak sibuk." Pinta Max penuh harap.

"Ya," Iago membalasnya dengan singkat.

"Iago," panggil Max sebelum dia memutuskan sambungannya.

"Ya, Max. Ada apa?" jawab Iago dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Malu-malu Max mengatakannya.

Iago tersenyum mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia menjawabnya. "Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Max.."

"Ya."

Setelah itu Max segera memutuskan sambungannya dan bergegas menuju kelas selanjutnya karena pelajaran akan segera berlangsung. Max masih memikirkan Iago yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan menemuinya hari ini. Di dalam kelas, Max tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru. Iago adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Selain itu, pelajaran berlangsung dengan cara yang membosankan. Para Guru yang mengajar hari ini memberikan tugas yang membuat semua anak kelas mengeluh. Begitu pula dengan Max. Jika para guru memberikan banyak tugas padanya maka kebersamaan dirinya dengan Iago akan berkurang. Mereka sudah jarang bertemu semenjak Max kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan musim panas berakhir.

Max benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Iago. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka kalau hubungan yang dulu berlabel sebagai musuh kini berubah menjadi kekasih. Jika mengingat masa lalu pertemuan, pertengkaran mereka membuat Max tersenyum sendiri dan merasa bodoh dengan semua perkataan konyol yang sering dilontarkan ketika mereka beradu mulut saat status mereka masih menjadi musuh. Max jadi merasa malu sendiri membayangkannya.

Max segera tersadar dari dunianya ketika teman sekelasnya memberitahukan kalau kelas berakhir dan ini saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Max memutuskan untuk pulang karena Iago tidak mungkin berada di toko. Iago sedang ada urusan dan Max yakini kalau itu termasuk urusan pribadi bukan urusan yang berkaitan dengan toko. Max segera pulang menggunakan bus dan berharap nanti malam dia dapat bertemu dengan Iago lalu menghabiskan malam bersama.

.

.

Ketukan keras membuat Max tersadar. Max menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Berarti Max sudah tertidur selama tiga jam menggosok-gosok matanya, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya sadar sepenuhnya. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, Max langsung meluncur ke kasur dan tidur karena kelelahan. Ketika dia terbangun, Beni belum pulang dari kerja. Jadi kemungkinan besar yang mengetuk pintunya adalah Beni.

Max segera menuju pintu dan melihat dari lubang kecil di sana. Max tidak mengenal seseorang yang berada di depan rumahnya. Seorang lelaki mengunjunginya. Max hanya dapat melihat bagian punggung lelaki dari lubang kecil itu. Max segera membukakan pintunya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Max ketika dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Lelaki itu hanya diam, belum membalikkan tubuhnya ketika Max bertanya padanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat lelaki itu tidak membalas pertanyaan Max.

"Siapa?" Max mengulangi pertanyaannya. Agak kesal melihat seorang tamu yang malah membelakangi tuan rumahnya. "Siapa ya?" Ini ketiga kalinya Max bertanya.

Lelaki itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan Max sedikit terperanjat dibuatnya. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sedari tadi siang berada di pikiran Max dan membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan semua pelajaran hari ini. Bahkan dia hampir terkena hukuman.

"Iago." Pekik Max dan menghamburkan dirinya dalam pelukan Iago. Max merindukan lelaki ini.

"Kejutan." Dalam ucapannya, Iago terkekeh pelan dan mengecup kening Max. "Sudah merindukanku?" Iago menyentil pelan hidung Max.

Max mengangguk dengan malu. "Kau kemana saja? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?" tanya Max tak percaya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya kalau mengizinkanku masuk."

Max tertawa pelan dan menyuruh Iago masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang kebetulan sepi. Max mempersilahkan Iago duduk.

"Jadi apa ini alasan kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku siang tadi?" tanya Max penasaran.

Sebelum menjawab, Iago memberikan bunga mawar putih pada Max dan segera Max menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Begitulah. Aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Apa kau senang dengan gaya rambutku yang baru?" Tanya Iago yang menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya. Max hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku selalu suka dengan apa yang ada padamu. Kau selalu sempurna dimataku." Max mencubit pipi Iago. "Tapi potongan rambutmu membuatmu terlihat lebih muda."

"Benarkah? Apa ketampananku ini mengalahkan Brad Pitt atau Dominic Sherwood?" Pertanyaan Max membuat Iago melemparkan bantal padanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Iago. Jadi ini alasan kau ada urusan? Kau ingin memangkas rambutmu." Max memegangi rambut Iago.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, Max. Iya, aku ingin membuat potongan baru. Aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin kau bosan padaku. " Iago mencium singkat bibir Max.

"Ya, aku memang mencintaimu, Iago. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu."

"Jadi?" tanya Iago.

"Jadi?" Max membeo, mengikuti ucapan Iago. Terlihat bingung tetapi Max terlihat manis dalam mata Iago.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Iago pada Max yang kini bersandar pada dadanya.

"Menghabiskan malam bersamamu." Jawaban Max membuat wajah Iago tercetak seringai yang mematikan. "Di tempat tidur."

"Kau tahu kau selalu mempunyai cara untuk selalu membuatku bertekuk lutut di depanmu."

Max menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana aku tahu?" Tetapi dia mengerti ucapan Iago. Bagi Max, Iago juga mempunyai cara untuk membuat dirinya selalu terpesona.

"Dengan ini." Sedetik kemudian bibir Iago sudah menyatu dengan bibir Max.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi Max dan Iago sudah berada di kamar dengan tubuh yang sama-sama tak berpakaian. Malam ini, semua yang diinginkan Max terwujud. Malam dingin ini Max menghabiskan malamnya bersama Iago dan melupakan tugas-tugas yang sudah menumpuk di dalam tasnya. Max tidak peduli. Dia hanya memedulikan Iago yang kini memanjakannya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 02/06/15, 10:34]**

 **Sumpah demi apa, gue berani main ke sini -_- ini namanya modal nekat.**

 **Fandom ini harus tercemari dengan fic ini~ *Yuhuuuuu* tapi gak apa-apa hehehe.**

 **Iseng sih, lagian udah lama pengen buat cerita tentang mereka. Untung si Max berhasil move on dari Enric—si keriting itu. Gak nyangka serial ini udah selesai aja. Kangen sama Marc Clotet.**


End file.
